Kōhai Tochi Prison
The Kōhai Tochi Prison '''is a large citadel with four towers to the north, south, east and west of it. It is home to Sabishii Kunsha and holds over two-thousand prisoners and captured civilians. After the presumed dissappearance and death of its leader, and following it, the events in Challenging the Vices Saga the prison came crumbling down to nothing. All of its prisoners fled the area, and all the guards were presumed killed in action. Geography The walls of the prison are made up of weaker and tattered sekkiseki stone, while the inside the ground is rugged and tortuous on the feet. It is thought that it takes an entire day to traverse the grounds even when flying, which is a difficult feat to do without getting spotted. This prison has two towers parallel to each other located on the North and South of the large citadel. The black citadel in the middle is home to the infamous Sabishi Kunsha. Though it doesn't look like it is heavily guarded it is nearly impossible to escape due to the large amount of time needed to break in and traverse the area. The prison is known for it's underground station in which a person could travel from each Tower and to the citadel in much less time. However, the underground station is very unstable and could collapse at even the slightest of attack and for this reason many do not travel there. The entrance to the underground passage is located at the east and west sides of the outer wall and can be accessed quite easily. Unique to the citadel it has a large hole located in the basement of the citadel. This large hole is actually a portal in which any living being can pass through. Because of the Dangai's seeping into this world it is unknown what time or place a person would come to and therefore is only used as a means of escape by Sabishii himself. It appears that a strong enough spirit energy can somehow control where a person ends up but not when. Southern Tower The layout within the southern tower of the citadel has several floors, all of which have seperate cells and holding facilities on each respective level. Reaching a total of thirty floors in total, this tower can hold hundreds of individuals easily, but hardly comfortably. It is known that Akiye, recently captured by members of the Imawashī, is held here; hidden away within a solitary cell on the twenty-seventh floor. Most of the rooms have a single slim window that barely allows light and air through, providing a slight view of the spiritual realm itself. Nothern Tower The large northern tower is parallel to that of the south, it holds all standard class prisoners but varies in race. Like it's companion it has a total of thirty floors all in which are extremely overcrowded and provides little to no comfort. This paticular tower is also a labor facility where on the thirtieth level there is a room made specifically for the creation and distribution of weapons, that are then sold by the Collective Vices. Unlike it's sister tower, this one has no windows and treats it's prisoners as scum, only allowing 1 meal every three days and one drink every four. This tower was later destroyed by the combined powers of both Sabishii, and Ryouiki during there most recent clash. It is presumed that all situated there, aside from the guards that were present there during the battle are alll dead. Eastern Tower This tower is much smaller compared to the Northern and Southern Towers yet it is by far the worst prisonhold for prisoners having food only given to them when choosen by Sabishii Kunsha, and having no windows nor air conditioning. So far it holds over 894 prisoners and therefore the most occupied and overcrowded. The eastern Tower is known for having occupents for centuries and to cause an unprecedented amount of suffering to it's occupants. This tower is also nicknamed by it's prisoners as '''Uejini (餓死, "Starve to death") for it's horrible cleaning methods and it's highest counts for death among the Towers. Western Tower Is the farthest tower from the citadel and is primarily used as a beginning or a momentary holding place for prisoners until they move on to a different tower. Because of it's usage as a temporary holding place it has very cramped quaters and provides no feeding condition for it's prisoners, as a type of introduction to the horrible things to come. This tower is also used as a search light, and because of it's considerable height is used to look out for escaping prisoners and other inmates. Because of that no prisoner has ever escaped from the prison. Category:Locations